A Gangster's Heart
by fanpire03
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are all rich gangsters in the 1930's. What happens when two rival gangs are after Edward's most prized possession, his wife, Bella. All human. ExB, AxJ, EmxR. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Gangsters and Ballgowns

_**Gangsters and Ball Gowns**_

Bella Pov 

I hurried down the crowded Chicago street to the massive Macy's downtown. Alice, of course, planned fitting after fitting of tight, poofy dresses for the annual Gangster's Grand Ball. All the major gangs, La Push, Bloody Bandits, and the Coven, set aside their differences for one formal night. It also gave them a chance to show off the wealth and their trophy wives.

"This looks like fun," I sighed. A young doorman opened the large glass doors, staring a little to closely at me.

"Bella," Alice yelled, "you ready. I found the perfect dress for you."

"Already?"

"Yes, it's blood red, small waist, and a flaring skirt! You'll look great in it!" Alice grabbed my hand, and led my in the VIP Customer's Area.

"Welcome Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Mason. Your dresses are waiting for you in your private booth," a very smiley employee said.

"Thank you," Alice replied, handing her a 20 dollar bill. Bella followed Alice to their private booth, a name plate declaring it was theirs. Red curtains separated the booths from the VIP Area, a gold plated mirror hung on the wall, and a white step was situated in the middle of the booth, so the dresses wouldn't touch the white marble floor.

"So," Alice started sitting on a plush, red couch, "how is things with you and Edward?"

"Great. We just refinished our mansion downtown."

"That's good. Oh, here comes your dress now." I slipped out of my pale blue and lace day dress, and into the blood red ball gown.

"Bella, you look great!" Alice complimented. I spun around on the white step. The low bodice emphasized my bust and pale skin, where the waist tie and skirt showed of my waist.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you," Alice suggested.

"I think this is the one," I said taking the dress off.

"What jewelry are you going to wear with it?"

"Probably the pearl and ruby choker Edward gave me for our 1st year anniversary."

"Great. Let's go to La Antoine for lunch."

"Sure."


	2. La Antoine

_**La Antoine**_

Bella Pov 

La Antoine was situated in the heart of Chicago's high class society. Famous for it's 5-star French cuisine. When Alice and I walked in, all the tables were full. Alice walked up to the host, and rang the bell.

"Excuse me," she started, "I am Mrs. Hale, you may know my husband, Jasper Hale."

"Of course madam," the host said, with a twinge of French accent. "Right this way." He led us to a private table."What are you getting Bella?"

"Probably the caviar. It's great."

"I think I'm going to get the escargot."

"Snails Alice?"

"They're great, and juicy."

"Whatever." The bell at the front rung, and the whole restaurant went silent. There walking in was the head of the Bloody Bandits gang, James, with his right hand man, Laurent, and his wife, Victoria.

"I would really like a table sir," James asked the host.

"Sorry sir, we are all full."

"Well, my wife was really looking forward to eating here. I think you would hate to make her unhappy, cause I'll be sure to make you unhappy."

"We were just leaving," a couple stuttered.

"Alright then," James said grinning. James walked near our table, with Victoria hanging off of him.

"Well hello Bella and Alice," Victoria smiled, "did you find a dress for the ball yet?"

"Yes, we actually did," Alice replied.

"Mine just arrived from France. James wants me to look my best."

"That's great Victoria."

"Well I hope you found something suitable. See you at the ball next week."

"Bye Victoria." Victoria flipped her red hair, and sat down next to James at the now empty table.

"Can you believe her?" Alice whispered leaning towards me.

"I know," I quoted, "I just got mine from France. Yeah right!" A waiter approached their table wearing a black vest, black bowtie, black pants, and a newly pressed white shirt.

"Your food madams."

"Thank you," I smiled. I took a bite of the caviar, and it melted in my mouth.

"Mm," I said, "how's yours."

"Just the right touch of salt and sweet," Alice replied, slurping up another snail. We finished after a couple of minutes, and I paid the tab. Walking out, I saw James talking to Laurent, staring at me. That couldn't be good.

"Do you want to walk to the mansion, our have a taxi?" Alice asked. I hadn't noticed Alice slipping into a taxi.

"Taxi," I stated not wanting to take a risk with James. I climbed into the taxi cab, the seats a white leather. The driver started to drive towards Alice's mansion, and after a couple of miles we were there.

"Bye Bella, See you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"1330 5th Avenue, Bradgate Estates," Bella replied.

"Is it true you're married to Edward Mason?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow, must be dangerous."

"Nothing has happened to me yet." The driver pulled up to Bella and Edward mansion.

"Thank you," Bella said paying the driver.

**Please review! And, thank you to Romanov289 and yesenia d for reviewing!!!**


	3. Request

**Since people reviewed I decided to be nice and post another chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Request**_

Bella Pov 

Edward's mansion was situated on the highest hill in Bradgate Estates. It had an indoor swimming pool, tennis courts, and a lot of personal servants.

"Welcome back Mrs. Mason. Did you have a nice time?" Angela, Bella's personal maid, said.

"Yes, I had a nice time, thank you. Is Edward here?"

"Yes ma'am. He's in his study." I walked up the marble steps to the third floor where Edward's study was. The large, wooden doors were closed meaning he must be doing business.

"Jacob," Edward yelled, "you said you wouldn't kill anymore of my men."

"They were in our territory, and were going to attack Quil and Embry."

"I didn't order any attack, and now because of your jump to conclusion five of my best men are dead."

"Edward," I spoke up, opening the door.

"Bella," he said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jacob was just leaving."

"We will continue our conversation somewhere more private," Jacob agreed, looking at me. Jacob took his hat and jacket, and left.

"Edward," I said walking towards him, "did La Push really kill some of our men?"

"Yes, but I am handling the situation. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"Now," he said placing me on his lap, "did you have a nice day, or did Alice torture you?"

"I only had to try on one dress, thank god."

"Good. Now remember, we are going over to Emmett and Rosalie's dinner party at their mansion tomorrow night."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot about it." There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Edward yelled.

"Miss," Angela said, walking in, "there is a call for you in the parlor."

"Thanks. I'll be right back Edward."

"Don't take to long my love," Edward said, kissing my forehead. Edward let go of me, and I

followed Angela out the door to the parlor.

"Did they leave a name?" I asked. I never really got telephone calls, me being a gangster's wife and all.

"No miss, they just said it was urgent."

"Oh." We reached the parlor and I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes it is."

"Listen, this is Jacob-"

"Jacob? Why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"Yes. Why, what's the matter?"

"Do you want to meet me for dinner?"

"Is that why you called to ask me out? I am married now Jake," I yelled.

"I need to talk to you Bells. Please?"

"It depends what the topic is about."

"Is everything okay miss?" Angela asked outside the door."

"Yes, Rosalie thought I borrowed her diamond necklace"

"Okay," Angela said, leaving.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yes, Jake, I am."

"I need to talk to you about Edward. I've done some digging and he's done a lot of things you don't know about."

"Jake, I don't care! Edward is my husband, and I don't care what he does. If he loves me, I'm okay."

"Bella please just meet me." I was torn. Jake used to be my friend when we were little. Before he became a gangster. Edward was my husband, and I new he did bad things.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Mystic's at ten."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises."

"Thanks Bells. And you looked great today."

"Goodbye Jake," I said, and I slammed the phone down.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Rosalie lost her necklace and thought I had it. I am going over later to help her look for it."

"Okay, want me to take you?"

"No, I'll ask Mike to drive me."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay? You seem really tense," Edward said hugging me.

"Just the stress from the ball. What time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"Then I got to go. Love you."

"Love you." Edward leaned in, and kissed me on the lips in a short peck, and I went upstairs to change. I came back downstairs, and Mike was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for me.

"Mrs. Mason, Edward told me to drive you to the McCarty mansion," Mike said.

"Rosalie changed plans at the last minute. She wants to meet for a drink at Mystic's."

"Sure." Mike was way to trusting. He would believe anything I say. Mike took my arm, and led me to Edward's private car. The car was black and white, and was a brand new model. It was fast too, and Edward loved to go fast. Mike opened the door for me, and I climbed into the back. The seats were a black leather and there was a glass window separating the front seats from the back seats. Mike climbed in, and started to drive away from the mansion.

Mystic's was a private club in Bradgate Estates. Only people that lived in the Estates, and their family were allowed to go. Jacob's mansion, was only a couple of blocks away from ours.

"We're here," Mike said, opening the glass window, "what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Just stay here. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"Okay." I opened my door, and walked into the club. Jacob was sitting in the back, along with Embry.

"Bella," Jake smiled, standing up.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me alone."

"Embry wanted to talk to you too."

"This wasn't what you told me. I'm going."

"No Bella. Just hear me out," Jake pleaded. He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the table.

"Jake stop! You're hurting me!"

"I just want to talk to you. Look, Edward is lying to you. He's killed lots of people including my men! You have to listen to reason. He is a murderer, and I am going to save you." Embry picked me up, and threw me on his shoulder.

"Someone help me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Nobody listened to me. Either they were too drunk or they didn't care. Jake opened the door for Embry, and walked to a car. He opened the door, and threw me in.

"Bella," Jake said leaning in the door frame, "this is for your own good. We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Please don't do this Jake," I pleaded.

"Sorry Bells," he apologized. The door slammed shut, and Jake and Embry climbed in the front.

**Is Bella going to be saved? Is Jake gonna take her away from Edward forever? Review and find out.**


	4. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER!!! **

**I sort of forgot to do this, but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! I am nor shall I ever be Stephenie Meyer! **


	5. Hurt

Sorry I haven't updated! I was sick, and I feel really bad that you guys were waiting! Thank you all for reviewing! Keep Reading- Fanpire03

_Hurt_

**Bella Pov **

**Tears started to pour down my face as Jake's foot hit the pedal. He was my friend, and he betrayed my feelings and trust.**

"**Jake," I asked, "I want to know. Is this because of what Edward did, or because you are jealous?" That made him angry. He slammed his foot on the brakes, sending the car to a halt. Me, not being buckled, slammed into his seat.**

**Jake turned around, "Bella. I may be jealous and mad that you chose Edward, but he really did it."**

"**How can I trust you!" I yelled, "you kidnapped me!"**

"**How can you trust him! He is a filthy murderer. How can you love him?!"**

"**Because, he didn't walk away from me like you did. He loves me!"**

"**You know I didn't have a choice. Remember what happened?"**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Bella are you here?" Jake yelled, walking through the door.**_

"_**Ya!"**_

"_**Hey babe. You miss me."**_

"_**Of course." He lifted my chin, and kissed me. "Listen Bells, you know how much I love you right?"**_

"_**Yes." I knew where this was going.**_

"_**Well, my father wants me to marry Leah, who is part of La Push. He said I shouldn't marry outside the gang. And, I told Leah I am going to marry her."**_

"_**What? You are just going to leave me, because of what your father said?"**_

"_**Yes. I have to get my things. I am going to live with Leah."**_

"_**Jake," I sobbed, "you just can't leave me! How can you just leave me like I am just nothing?"**_

"_**You mean everything to me Bells," he said holding me, "I just have to marry Leah." I pushed him away. "You can't leave me Jake. Did your father ever think what would happen to me?" **_

"_**I love you Bella." Jake walked past me, and ran upstairs. I heard him put his clothes in his suitcase. He came back downstairs a couple minutes later with three suitcases. **_

"_**I love you. Please forgive me." He opened the front door, and climbed into a waiting cab. The car started to drive away quickly on the rocky driveway. He never looked back.**_

"_**Jake," I cried. My legs felt like jelly, and I collapsed.**_

"_**Miss!" Angela yelled, "are you alright? I need a doctor!"**_

"_**Jake. How could you…**_

**-Present-**

"**I remember Jake," I whispered.**

"**I didn't have a choice."**

"**You did. You could've chosen me, gone against what your father said." He didn't answer. The car sped up on the darkened road, as Jake slammed the pedal down. I put my hand against the windowpane. It was cold. I put my head down on it, and watched the black landscape whip past my face. **

"**Bella," Embry spoke up. I forgot he was there. **

"**Yes," I murmured.**

"**Do you feel alright?"**

"**Just hot."**

"**Okay." He didn't sound convinced. Now that Embry mentioned it, I did feel a little queasy. No one spoke up, or started a conversation. **

"**Embry?" I asked, not wanting to talk to Jacob.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To-"**

"**Don't tell her anything!" Jake cut-off.**

"**Sorry Jake," Embry mumbled. Jake didn't acknowledge his apology. I was really getting sick and tired of Jake's crap. I was losing my mind!**

"**Whatever you're going to do to me, or wherever you are taking me. Edward is going to find me," I said.**

"**Let him come," he smirked. **

"**I can't believe you! You changed a lot after you married that witch!" Jake slammed the brakes down, and yet again I hit Jake's seat. Jake glared at me, like he could melt me with his eyes. **

"You never call Leah a witch!" he yelled. I didn't have any time to react as Jake's ringed hand came around, and slapped me on my check; sending me flying back. My tears betrayed me, and I started balling.

"Hey man." Embry said, "don't slap her."

"She is none of your concern Embry."

"Sure Jake…" They started to yell at each other. It seemed like they forgot about me, so I quietly opened the car door. The two were still at it. I tiptoed quickly to the woods, bordering the road.

"Wait," Jake said, "where did she go?"

"Hey!" Embry yelled, looking at me. I started to sprint as fast as I could into the woods. Branches scratched my face, as I whipped past the trees.

**Does Bella get away? The more people review, the faster I will post it. **


	6. How to Escape Gangsters for Dummies

_**How to Escape Gangsters for Dummies**_

Bella Pov 

**I had major writer's block, and didn't know what to do for this chapter. I hope you like it, and review!!! Keep reading,**

**Fanpire03**

The salt from my tears burned the cuts on my face. My heart pound as I sprinted deeper and deeper into the woods. Jake and Embry were in close pursuit, and closing in.

"Bella," Jake yelled, "we aren't gonna hurt you!" He didn't even seem out of breath, unlike me. The light grew darker in the woods, and I could barely make out the darkened trees in front of me.

Jake and Embry were still in closing in. My lungs and legs were aching from all the running I was doing. I couldn't run anymore; my legs felt like jelly. My legs collapsed from underneath me. I tried to crawl to a nearby tree, while their steps came closer and closer.

Panic and fear started to spread within me. They were going to get me, and may do horrible things to me. My breathing became ragged and strained. I was having a panic attack.

"Bella," Embry said, "are you okay?" He knelt beside me, and put me on the cool forest floor. He held my head up as I struggled to breath.

"What's the matter with her?" Jake said joining us. He didn't sound concerned at all.

"I think she's having a panic attack. She is really scared of us."

"Bella," Jacob whispered, "you need to calm down." I couldn't. Jake was getting mad.

"Bella! You need to stop! We are taking you, and there is nothing anyone can do about it!" Jake put back his hand like he was going to slap me again, but another force stopped him in his tracks.

"Do not touch Bella ever again!" Edward yelled suddenly behind Jacob. I was heading deeper into unconsciousness, but I wanted to see Edward.

"You are a monster!" Jacob yelled. Jake shook out of Edward's iron grip, and stood up. He was at least a foot taller than Edward.

"Oh really? Did I kidnap and hit your wife?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Do not call, talk, or even stand by her! You are lucky she is still here, or I would kill you." Edward put a fist back, and punched Jacob in the jaw, hard. Jake spun back, and landed next to me on the ground. Embry was still, surprisingly, next to me. My breathing slowly returned to normal, and I regained consciousness. It looked like Jake was in a daze. He didn't get up.

"Embry," Edward said, "I don't want to hurt you. Give me Bella."

"Sure," Embry replied, handing me over to Edward. Embry picked up Jake, got up, and ran further into the forest. There were other voices, so more La Push members were there.

"Bella," Edward said, concerned, "are you okay?"

"Fine." Edward picked me up in his arms, and started to stride back to the road. He didn't say anything, very unlike him.

"Edward?" I started.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand why you would go and see him, and lie. You're lucky Mike saw you, and got me."

"Mike?"

"Yes. He drove back and got me."

"Ohh."

"We'll talk about it later, when you feel better." Fine with me. We reached the road where Edward's sleek sports car was parked. Edward opened the passenger door, and buckled me in. Then, climbed into the driver's seat, and started back to Chicago.

Edward didn't say or ask anything for a couple of minutes.

"Edward are you mad at me?"

"No, love. I can't believe you did that. He could have hurt or killed you."

"I know. He said you did some, umm bad things. I just wanted to set him straight."

"You could have told him he was lying. He is."

"Oh."

"Can we please just discuss it later?" he said, getting mad.

"Sure." The car reached the outskirts of Chicago, and Edward turned to go downtown. Workers started to pour onto the sidewalks, heading to work. Edward made a sharp, hard turn into the Estates, and made way for the mansion.

"I think we should call a doctor," Edward stated.

"No, I am fine."

"Bella," he smirked leaning into me, "you look horrible."

"That bad?" He suddenly grew angry."You can see the ring imprint on your cheek."

"Oh."

"Also, I don't want you to go into shock."

"You know I hate doctors. No offense to Carlisle." Doctors meant crazy treatments, and needles.

"Perfect. I will call Carlisle. You trust him. Deal?""Deal." Carlisle was probably the only doctor I liked. Most of all, because he raised Edward after Edward's parents died. The sports car pulled up the driveway, and Edward parked next to his other car.

"Bella!" Angela yelled, "are you okay?"

"I am fine Angela, thank you." Edward lifted me out of the car, and helped me up. Angela opened the door for us, and Edward set me down on the living room couch.

"Do you want some water?" Angela asked.

"Sure." I was parched.

"Now," Edward said, "can you stay still for just a few minutes so I can call Carlisle?"

"Of course." I tried to smile, but it hurt my face. Edward noticed, and ran to the phone. I was alone, finally. My legs still were sore, but I got up anyway. There was a large mirror in the room next door. Edward said I looked horrible, so I might as well see the damage. The face in the mirror was a complete turn around. My face had a layer of sweat on it, covered in dirt, scratches scattered in irregular patterns, and a large La Push symbol on my cheek. I did look horrible.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He sounded worried.

"Coming!" I walked back into the living room, where Edward was relieved to see me.

"Bella, I told you to stay here! I thought you were gone."

"Sorry, you told me I looked horrible, so I wanted to see what I looked like."

"Carlisle is coming in a few minutes."

**Yeah! Edward saved Bella! The lesson for today. When you want to escape from a gangster, make sure you know one. **


	7. Scarred

_**Scarred**_

**Sorry I haven't updated, I hope you will forgive me. I also hope everyone had a great Memorial Day weekend. I know I did… Thanks for reviewing!!!**

Bella Pov 

"Edward," I said.

"Yes?"

"I really need to change." My new dress was covered in dirt. The once beautiful flowers were now dirty and torn.

"I think you should too. Carlisle is going to be here in five minutes, so hurry." I got up from the couch, and changed into my black dress. I also got out a brush and tried to get out all the dirt and twigs.

"Bella," Angela said coming into the dressing room, "Carlisle is here, and wants to see you."

"I guess I look presentable." I followed Angela back downstairs, and Carlisle was putting his hat on the table.

"Hello Bella, Edward told me what happened," he said looking at me.

"Yes, Edward wanted you to come and see me."

"Well, let's begin." I walked over to the couch that Edward and I was sitting on. Carlisle kneeled in front of me, and started to look at the cuts on my face.

"Angela," Carlisle said.

"Yes sir?"

"I need some warm water and alcohol."

"Okay." Angela left the room and returned with a bowl of water, towels, and a small bottle of alcohol.

"Bella, this may sting, but I have to clean the wounds to prevent infection."

"Sure." Edward held my hand, while Carlisle dipped the towel in the warm water and alcohol. The alcohol touched my face and I winced. A slow, painful burning sensation started on the cuts.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "let's take a look." His fingers ran over my face looking at all the cuts.

"Now, these don't look to deep, and should heal."

"That's great," Edward said.

"But, this one right here," he pointed to the cut with the ring imprint, "may have some scarring, but it is to soon to tell. Clean the wounds everyday."

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward said, shaking Carlisle's hand. Carlisle picked up his hat, and walked out the door.

"I hope these heal before the ball, or Alice will kill me."

"Oh yeah, she called while you were gone. She wants you to see the ballroom for the ball. It's her year to decorate." Knowing Alice, we were in for lots of flowers, lights, and decorations.

"Why does she need my help?" I groaned.

"She wants a second opinion."

"Fun, why can't she go with Rose?""Alice trusts you more. How about a deal, if you go with Alice I will pick you up and we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"I guess I will then. But, it has to be a dinner here."

"Okay. That sounds great." I was mentally planning a very exquisite candle lite dinner for Edward. I could even wear the dress Alice got me for Christmas.

"Earth to Bella!"

"Huh?"

"I said when is the dinner?"

"Oh, tomorrow."

"That sounds great. I have some business to attend to, so I have to go. Will you be okay?""Yep." Edward kissed me quickly, and went to the awaiting car. I walked towards my own personal office and shut the door. I scratched down all I needed for the dinner:

_**Candle Lite Dinner**_

_**5 candles, tablecloth, good china, Chteau Margaux wine**_

_**FIRST COURSE**_

_**Hors D'Oeuvres **_

_**SECOND**_

_**Consommé Olga & Cream of Barley**_

_**THIRD**_

_**Pouched Salmon with Mousseline Sauce, Cucumbers **_

_**FOURTH**_

_**Filet Mignons Lili, Sauté of Chicken, Lyonnaise, Vegetable Marrow Farci**_

_**FIFTH**_

_**Lamb, Mint sauce, Roast Duckling , Apple Sauce, Sirloin of Beef, Chateau Potatoes**_

_**SIXTH**_

_**Punch Romaine**_

_**SEVENTH**_

_**Roast Squab & Cress**_

_**EIGHTHCold Asparagus Vinaigrette**_

_**NINTH**_

_**Pate de Foie Gras Celery**_

_**TENTH**_

_**Waldorf Pudding, Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly, Chocolate & Vanilla Éclairs, French Ice Cream**_

The menu was perfect, but I hoped that the cook would make it. I gathered up the menu, and headed towards the kitchen. Tyler, our personal chief, was busily stirring a boiling pot.

"Tyler," I said, "could you please make this for tomorrow's dinner."

"Of course ma'am." I was glad that was taken care of. Next the table.

"Angela!" I yelled.

"Yes," she said coming down the stairs.

"Tomorrow could you set the table with Edward's Mother's good china, silver, and table cloth. And, Edward can't know."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Could you order some nice freesias for the table too?"

"I've got it covered." Angela bounded back up the stairs. The dinner was going to be perfect. Edward just couldn't know about it. For some reason, he knew all of my schemes. It was almost like he could read my mind.( **;-)**) Lastly, my outfit. I needed something dressy, but me. Sexy, but sweet. The dress Rose got me was WAY to sexy. I guess the topaz blue with embroidered pearls would be perfect.

Edward would be home soon, so I decide to get the dress ready. The closet was now jam packed with my dresses. Thank god the dress was in the back next to the door. Didn't want to dig in the back for it.

"Bells! I'm home!" Edward yelled.

"Coming!" I ran back down the stairs, and into Edward's waiting arms.

"So, what did you do when I was gone?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." He started to pout. "Now, are you coming to bed?"

"Only if you are." He yawned. I practically had to carry him up the stairs and into bed."Edward, you work to much."

"I'm good." He fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. I took off his shoes and tucked him in. He really needed this dinner tomorrow.

**I hoped you liked it and you must review. The dinner Bella is planning is a first class meal that was served on the Titanic. I thought it would be cool. REVIEW!!!**


	8. Poll

I made a poll about which fanfic I should write after this one. The one with the most votes wins. PLEASE VOTE!!!

Fanpire03


	9. Candle Light

_**Candle Light**_

Bella Pov 

**So, right now Titanic is winning. Bum Bum Bum Bum. Please vote! Remember voting closes when I am done with this fanfic. Thanks for reviewing, and have a great summer!!!**

The bright light pouring in from the windows stirred me from my sleep. I reached towards where I tucked Edward in, but he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I opened my eyes, and saw a small, square card on his pillow.

Bella,

I have to take care of some business, but I will be home before dinner.

Be safe, and I love you.

Always yours,

Edward

"At least he's out of the house," I sighed. I quickly got out of bed, and ran downstairs to check on the dinner preparations. Tyler was starting to cook, Mike was at the store, and Angela was out getting flowers. Everything seemed fine.

Outside, the sun was shining, and it was beautiful. Bored, I decided to take a walk, and I left a note for Edward in case he came back early. I took my coat and hat and walked onto the street. It was about lunchtime, so lots of couples were going to the estates many restaurants and parks.

"Hello Bella," said a blood chilling voice behind me. I quickly turned around and saw James standing there smiling at me.

"Oh, hello James."

"What is a beautiful girl like you walking around without an escort?"

"Edward is attending to some business, and I am fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" James asked, slipping his arm in between mine.

"Let go of me," I warned.

"You are really sassy. How did Edward ever deserve you?"

"You have Victoria," I reminded him.

"Who's Victoria?" he smirked.

"Ugh. Get off me!" I yelled and pushed him.

"Never touch me."

"Whatever." I started to walk away with James smoldering on the sidewalk. People started to stop and stare at him, which made him angrier.

"I hate you Bella!" James yelled.

"Whatever," I replied, still walking away.

I got back home a couple of minutes later, and Edward's car was in the driveway.

"Bella," Edward said running out, "are you okay? Someone told me that James was giving you a hard time."

"I'm fine, really. He just was bugging me, so I pushed him. Then, he got really mad, so I just came home."

"You are such a trouble maker. In the course of a few days, two people try to do something to you."

"Well it isn't my fault, and I'm not a trouble maker!"

"Sure," Edward said rolling his eyes. "Come on. Is your surprise dinner ready yet?"

"I think. I'll check and no peaking." I walked into the dining room and saw the table beautifully set. There was candles everywhere, freesia and roses in a huge porcelain vase, and the good china set.

"Is it to your standards?" Angela asked behind me.

"Angela, it's perfect. Edward will love it."

"The first course is to be served soon."

"Thanks. Edward come here and no peeking!"

"Okay love." Edward walked into the lavishly decorated dining room with his hands over his eyes.

"Open your eyes!"

Slowly, Edward uncovered his eyes and glanced around the room. "Wow Bella, it looks beautiful. You even used my mother's china. This is wonderful." Edward hugged me tightly, and started to look all around the table.

"Dinner is ready," Angela said, opening the door.

"Shall we," Edward smirked taking my hand. Edward sat at one end of the table, and I took the seat next to him. Angela opened the door, and Tyler strode in wheeling a cart of the first course.

"This looks delicious Tyler," Edward said, "what are we having?"

"Your wife created the menu herself. This is Hors D'Oeuvres, then Consommé Olga & Cream of Barley, then Pouched Salmon with Mousseline Sauce, Cucumbers, then Filet Mignons Lili, Sauté of Chicken, Lyonnaise, Vegetable Marrow Farci, then Lamb, Mint sauce, Roast Duckling , Apple Sauce, Sirloin of Beef, Chateau Potatoes, then Punch Romaine, then Roast Squab & Cress, then Cold Asparagus Vinaigrette, then Pate de Foie Gras Celery, then Waldorf Pudding, Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly, Chocolate & Vanilla Éclairs, French Ice Cream for dessert."

"Sounds great. You designed it yourself Bells?"

"Yep."

"Enjoy," said Tyler, and he walked out with Angela. Edward and I enjoyed course after course together, talking and laughing like we used to.

"So, what business did you have this morning that was so important?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Jacob is just stirring up trouble saying I'm a bad influence on you, and that I'm not a good husband."

"Edward that is not nothing. Jacob shouldn't be lying like that."

"I know, but I took care of it. Speaking of which, why was James giving you such a hard time?"

"It was nothing. He was just flirting with me, and I pushed him down."

"That is not nothing. James shouldn't be flirting with my wife."

"Edward calm down. He didn't do anything to me, and I still hate him.""Okay, but next time, I rip his head off." "Don't be rash Edward." He just rolled his eyes. I sort of believed he would.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but you have mail," Angela said.

"Thank you," Edward replied talking the letter. He read it for a couple of minutes and handed it to me. The paper was thick and white with gold trim surrounding it.

**You are condignly invited to the Grand Gangster's Ball at the Hidden Valley Villa on May 20th****. You need a invitation to get in, and may invite one extra guest to accompany you. Please come.**

"I hope you're inviting me," I joked.

"No," Edward smirked, "I'm inviting my other wife." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't joke like that. I'm the girl that's buying your tux, and I will buy you a pink one."

"Good point."


	10. Ball Preparation

**I didn't win my soccer tournament, sigh. But this girl cleated my hand! Now I have a huge bruise! And, sorry for not updating, I was at my grandma's, who's computer has a virus. Oh well, Thanks for everyone for reviewing, and have a grand summer!**

_**Ball Preparation **_

Bella Pov 

The Grand Gangster's Ball was today at five. Weirdly, Alice knew I would wait till the last minute to get Edward's tux, so she ordered one. It was a deep, dark blue fabric, with horizontal stripes all over. There were the pants the same color blue as the jacket, but no stripes. The cuff links were 14 k gold, with diamonds incrusted in them. It was so Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What!?"

"Alice bought your suit, and I want you to try it on."

"It better not be pink!" he yelled clomping up the stairs. I handed him the suit, and he went into the dressing room to change.

"You like it," I asked.

"Ya, but I want to see your dress."

"Not till the ball."

"Fine." Edward looked handsome in the suit Alice picked out for him, and it fit him to a tee. Edward spun around, and pulled the jacket down in front of the mirror.

"You look so cute Eddie," I joked.

"Thanks hon," he smirked.

"So," I said sitting on a chair, "you ready for tonight?"

"Ya I rented a car, have my tux, ya I think I'm good to go."

"Okay. We have three hours to get ready, so I'm gonna take a bath quick."

"Okay," Edward said, and he left. Angela started my bath and put lavender oil in the hot water. The water relaxed my tense muscles, and I was clean in no time. When I got out of the tub, Angela brushed and dried my hair, and got me a dressing robe. I had a hair appointment with Rosalie and Alice in half an hour.

"Edward!" I yelled while getting on my dark green day dress.

"Ya!"

"I'm getting my hair done with Alice and Rosalie!"

"Okay!" I got finished dressing, and went outside to find Alice's private car waiting. It was a yellow version of Edward's sports car.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, opening the door.

"Hi. Let's go." I climbed into the car, and sat next to Alice. Rosalie was on Alice's other side.

"What did you do to your face! I'm gonna need more time for your make up now!" Alice yelled.

"Jacob." That was all she needed.

"Well," Rosalie said changing the topic, "Alice showed me your dress, and I think you should have a half updo."

"That's what I was thinking!" said Alice, now excited.

"That's great," I replied trying to sound enthused. The driver started driving towards Labelle's Hair in the center of town. Labelle was from France, and was one of the top hair stylists in town.

"I think I'm gonna get my hair all up, and in a pretty, messy bun," Rosalie explained. (Like LC's when she went to some premiere or party)

"I'm gonna have mine really sculpted and spiky," said Alice.

"But you do that everyday Alice," said Rose.

"Ya, but Jaz loves it."

"What do you think Bella?" asked Rose.

"I think that Alice would look cute."

"Thanks. Oh goody we're here!" Alice yelled. The car stopped, and Alice shot out of the car and ran inside. Well, after kicking a pissed off Rosalie with her heel, and hitting me in the head with her almost two ton purse. Rose and I limped out after her. Alice was already in her seat, reading the Sears catalog, and getting her hair done.

"Welcome to Labelle's Hair, my name is Heidi. How may I help you?" asked a receptionist.

"Hi I am Mrs. McCarty, and this is Mrs. Masen. We have an appointment with Mrs. Hale over there," Rose pointed over to Alice, who smiled and waved to Heidi. Heidi didn't look to thrilled.

"Okay, well just sit in those chairs and Jane and Renata will come and do your hair." Rose and I sat down next to Alice, who was yelling at Labelle for "not putting the front piece where it was supposed to go." Renata started working on Rose's bun, and Jane came out. Jane was wearing a short black dress, with a black apron.

"Hi my name is Jane. What style were you thinking for your hair?" Jane asked.

"Well, my friends were thinking that I should have an updo, maybe a half updo, but you're the expert."

"I think a half updo would be nice, with some nice waves." Jane started to work on my hair as I read a magazine. Alice was done with her hair, and Rosalie's had a few more pins to put in, then the door opened. Alice turned and growled, but Jane didn't have me facing the door.

"Alice," said a nasally voice. Of course it was Victoria.

"What do you want?" asked Rose.

"I just need to remind Bella to not touch my husband. James told me how he was walking and you pushed him down. So, don't ever do it again or Edward will have to scrap you off the sidewalk."

"You're done," Jane said. I didn't even look in the mirror.

"At least my husband will want to," I yelled walking over to her.

"Excuse me!"

"Did James tell you about his flirting with me, and how he doesn't even like you anymore. That's why I pushed him down!"

"James would never do that! He loves me!"

"Keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day it will be true." Victoria looked shocked that I would even say that, and I was too. She looked at me and at Rose and Alice, then stomped out.

"Thanks Labelle," said Alice, "just put it on my tab." Rose started to lead me out to the car, and Alice followed us. I was just so angry that Victoria would confront me like that and the night before the ball!

"It's okay Bells," Alice said.

"Ya, Victoria is just a spoiled brat who is in her own imaginary world," Rose added.

"She really just has to leave you alone."

"Let's just have a great time at the ball, and forget about her."

**Apparently the Sears catalogue was a big thing in the 1900's to buy things from toilet paper to diamond necklaces. My social studies teacher Mr. Sasse told me that, so I guess it's right. Someone correct me if I'm wrong though, and the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! **


	11. Black Ball

**Wow you guys review fast! Way to go ao88 for setting the new record of I think five minutes, that's gonna be hard to beat. Remember! Review, the more the merrier, and to vote for my next fanfic!**

_**Ball**_

Bella Pov 

Alice decided that the boys shouldn't see us before, so it was a bigger WOW factor, so we went to her mansion. The boys were at Rose's mansion hopefully getting ready. You could never know with them. Rose's dress was deep, dark, navy blue with topazes imbedded all over. The skirt flailed out, just like mine.

Alice's was black with emeralds embroidered on the bust. It also had a huge black bow on it, so Alice. Mine, of course as you know, is blood red, with a slender waist, and a flaring skirt. We all got on our glamorous and very expensive jewelry, when headed out to the black limo. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were already at the ball when we pulled up at 4:45. They were all wearing matching suits, but in different colors. Edward's was blue, Emmett's was black, and Jasper's was white. This moment was perfect, until I saw the couple standing right by them. Jacob and Leah were dressed up, Jacob in a suit and tie, and Leah was in a Grecian style dress. And, they were both looking right at the car.

The driver opened the door for us, and Edward held at his hand for me.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful," Edward stuttered.

"Thanks. You look handsome," I replied fixing his tie.

"Don't let Jacob and James ruin your night."

"I know."

"Let's go." Edward led me into a huge, glittering, ballroom full of white roses and candles. A few couples were already dancing, including Victoria and James. James took one look at me, spoke to Victoria, and went to talk to one of his men. That couldn't be good.

"Come on," Edward said, "let's dance." Edward put his hand around my waist, and started to trill me all around the dance floor. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper joined us too. I even almost forgot all about Victoria, James, and Jacob. Almost.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind Edward, "but may I please dance with his young lady."

"No Jacob," growled Edward.

"Please Eddie. I have to talk to her."

"First, look what you did to Bella," he pointed towards the almost concealed scar on my face," and second don't call me Eddie."

"Listen, Edward. I want to apologize and talk with her."

"Let him," I cut in.

"If he hurts you, I will snap his arm off," Edward muttered. Edward let go of me, and went to talk with Jasper. Jacob started to "dance" with me, but it was like he had two left feet.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I lost my temper again, and reacted too quickly. You are right to hate me, and I hate myself. Just, please forgive me."

"Did you talk with Embry or something?"

"Leah thought that I should apologize," Jacob admitted.

"So," I smirked," you only apologized to me because your wife wanted to." He didn't say anything, but he knew I was right. When I walked out that door he didn't care about me anymore. I was just a toy and a possession.

"Do you forgive me?" Jacob murmured, breaking my thought.

"No." I pushed him away from me, and Edward started to walk towards me.

"Don't go Bells," Jacob pleaded, "I really am sorry, and I really do care for you."

"Don't feed me that crap Jacob. You told me that last time and now I have a ring indented in my face."

"Can we talk in private."

"No." I started to walk away, but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Get your hands of my wife mutt," Edward growled. Jake quickly took his hand off of me, and walked away towards Leah.

"You get yourself into so much trouble," Edward said embracing me.

"At least you can take care of them for me."

"Did he apologize?"

"Only because Leah told him to." Edward chuckled at that, and started to twirl me.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Ya Bells."

"Can I have a second. I need to use the ladies room."

"That will take an hour in that dress," Edward joked. He let go of me, and I headed towards the back where the restrooms were. There was a long hallway and then two maple doors with signs on each one.

"Ya, she pushed my James-i-poo down, and said he was cheating on me," Victoria said from inside the bathroom.

"Ugh. I cannot believe her," replied another voice, I think it was James's sister Jamie. (Author's note: Made her up. That's my name, so I wanted to add it.)

"So why exactly did she push him down?" Victoria's cousin Gabrella (name from Emmett Lover 2009).

"She said he was flirting with her, but she probably did it because she was jealous of me," Victoria explained.

"Ha," I accidentally laughed. I put my hands over my mouth, praying they hadn't heard me.

"Did you hear that?" asked Victoria.

"Only you gloating," joked Jamie.

"Hello Bella," said a man's voice behind me. It was James.

"What do you want James?" I whispered.

"You," he replied huskily. He was staring at me like I was a prize at an auction.

"Get away from me," I growled.

"Shh Isabella. Victoria will hear you." James pulled me closer to him, and rapped his filthy hands around me.

"Get off of me," I cried out, "Edward will wonder where I am."

"If you won't be quiet, I'll have to put you to sleep. And, that won't be fun."

"Get off of me!" I yelled. A cloth came from behind, and covered my face. A sickly sweet smell made me tried, then black.

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry about that. I wonder who is gonna beat the review record. I'll try to update soon, but the more reviews the better. I 3 reviews!**

**Keep Reading,**

**Fanpire03**


	12. Captured

**Ya I gots lots of reviews, but I am sad cause only 25 peeps voted on which fanfic you want next. I want to please you by writing one that interests you. So, if you don't vote at least once I am going to come after you and make you. I don't know how I am going to find you, But I will. Remember: VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! And the 101th review gets a prize, either a sneak peak teaser of each of the fanfics(Civil war and Titanic) OR can decide one thing/ idea of this fanfic.**

_**Captured**_

James Pov

Bella was out when Laurent removed his hand from her face. She fell over like a limp rag doll in my arms.

"Okay," I whispered, "we need to get her into the car. Help me." Laurent nodded sharply. I grabbed under her arms, and Laurent grabbed her ankles.

"How are we gonna get her to the car?"

"I have a plan." I knocked on the bathroom door where my sister Jamie was. Jamie had the same hair color as Bella, and about the same length. Her dress was also a shade of red.

"Yes?" Victoria yelled.

"Can I come in?" I answered.

"Sure." Gabrella opened the door and let me in.

"So, what did you want to do?" Victoria flirted.

"I need to borrow your mask Jamie."

"Why, it adds mystery to my outfit." Jamie replied. (Note: she's the only person wearing a mask)

"Please this is important."

"Fine, but you owe me." She undid the ribbon, and handed me the gold lace mask. I quickly grabbed the mask, and ran out of the bathroom.

"What's the plan?" asked Laurent.

"Put this mask on her face, and we could say that Jamie drank too much," I explained. I tied the mask to her face tightly, and put her on my shoulder.

"Let's go," I said. Laurent and I quickly walked out of the hallway, and past the dancers.

"What happened to Jamie," a gang member asked.

"You know her and wine," I grinned.

"You should take her home."

"That's the plan. See you." Laurent and I kept moving towards the front door, and everyone continued to think that Jamie had passed out. Edward didn't even notice until we reached the car.

"Where's Bella?!" Edward yelled.

"Let's go before he kills us," Laurent joked. I threw Bella into the back seat of my car, and jumped in the passenger seat. Laurent hit the pedal and we were gone. Edward's cried just made the whole thing better.

Bella Pov

"Where am I?" I asked. I didn't remember anything, just the ball, going to use the bathroom, and then darkness.

"Hi Bella," James grinned from the front seat.

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"In my car."

"You kidnapped me?" No surprise.

"Of course. You just being the most beautiful gal in Chicago and Edward's fury when he finds out is gonna be fun."

"You're sick." I spat at him.

"Ha, I like them feisty."

"Edward will kill you."

"Let him come. Now be quiet, we need to pass this toll, and I don't want any lip from you." A police officer came up to the window, and knocked on it.

"Hello," Laurent smiled.

"Name," the officer said.

"My name is Laurent, this is James, and his girlfriend is in the back."

"She doesn't look so good." I had started to cry, and he noticed.

"We've had a late night. She's just tired," James explained.

"Okay, have a nice night."

"Thanks," Laurent said, and started to drive.

"You almost got us caught there Bella," James growled.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Next time, we will punish you." Laurent turned onto an abandoned road, and stopped in front of an old farmhouse.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is my headquarters," James replied. Laurent got out of the car, and opened my door.

"Let's go," Laurent said. I got out of the car and followed James to the headquarters. Inside, it was lavishly furnished with rugs, chandeliers, and antique furniture. James lead us down to a basement, and past some gang members.

"Hey James, you got some fresh meat," joked one. The others laughed. James grabbed my wrist, and threw me into a small room right outside of the room where the gang members were.

"Now, be good, and don't try to escape. My gang will be outside there all the time, and are not afraid to use force on a lady," James threatened.

"Don't worry I won't." James laughed and locked the door. I looked at my new living space. The walls were brick and old, and there was only a bed, a table, and a chair. I got onto the hard bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Edward Pov

She was gone, taken from me. James tricked everyone into believing that Bella was a drunken Jamie.

"We need to split up," Emmett suggested. We had all grouped back at my mansion, even a concerned Carlisle and Esme.

"We could follow Victoria," Alice said.

"James would go to his own home turf so he knows he will be safe," I said.

"I agree. James would go where his gang is," Carlisle thought.

"The problem is that we don't know where his hideout is," Jasper stated.

"I do," said Rose. Rose used to date one of James's gang members before she met Emmett.

"Where?"

"I know it's out of town, and is on a side road. I also think it's on a farm."

"Okay, so we should start out of town, and on farms," Carlisle planned. Everybody went to their cars to start looking, but I just sat there.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice comforted, "we'll find her, and you can kill that bastard James."

**Hope you liked it! And know that I don't drink or get drunk, it was just for the sake for the story. Please review!!!**


	13. Sneak Peak

**Here are the teasers!!!!!!!!! Hope ya'll like them. My Microsoft is down right now, so I will try to post the chapter soon! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Civil War Teaser

_Flashback_

"_Do you really have to go Jasper?" I cried. Jasper and I had been best friends since we've been in diapers, and he was joining the Confederate cause._

"_Yes. Robert E. Lee is calling for troops. The Confederacy needs me Bells."_

"_Just be safe, and don't get yourself killed."_

"_I love you Bells." Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then started to march along with all the other troops. Waving, just before leaving my sight._

_End Flashback_

Gettysburg was up in smoke. The once peaceful trading town was now engulfed in death. They said that the war would last for 3 weeks, but at this death rate, we would be out of soldiers by then. Jasper left a year ago, and was somewhere in the battlements fighting the Union forces.

"Bella, stay away from the windows," my mother said.

"Okay." My mother and I lived in a small house in the heart of Gettysburg, after my step-dad , Phil, went to fight for the Union. My family, like most families in Gettysburg, was torn between the North and the South. Fathers and brothers were on one side, cousins on another.

"Did you hear from Jasper?"

"No. He just told me he is in the city."

"Come and sew blankets for the soldiers." I sat down and started to sew the patchwork quilts made out of old scraps of clothes and old blankets.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Bella can you get the door."

"Okay." I put my sewing down, and walked towards the front door. There standing there was a young, Union solider.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

"Yes."

"I could use your help."

"With what?"

"I need a doc- doctor." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell into my arms.

"Mother!" I yelled. I started to carry him towards the couch.

"Good lord. Let me get the doctor Bella." My mother ran out the door to Doctor Hammonds house across the street. I set him on the couch, and went to get some water and clean linens. My hands were drenched with blood.

"Please don't let me die," he mumbled.

"What's your name," I said kneeling towards him.

"Ed- Edward."

Titanic Teaser

_April 14th, 1912. 11:00 p.m., RMS Titanic_

_This is Edward and my fourth night on the grand Titanic._

_Edward set up for us to eat our dinner with the Captain,_

_E.J. Smith, and the ships designer, Mr. Andrews. It was _

_a delightful dinner, and my favorite musician, Wally, _

_played. Edward and I are going to get married _

_when we get to New York. We should arrive there_

_tomorrow or the day after. Till next time._

_Bella Swan_

_The next day, dinner time…_

"Edward," I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that this dress looks okay?" I was wearing a dress I picked up when we landed France. It was a coral silk, and had salt water pearls embroidered throughout the fabric.

"You look beautiful. Now, can we go to dinner?" Edward took my arm, and led me out of our 1st class suite. Molly Brown and Bruce Ismay were going to dine with us tonight. We went onto the Grand Staircase, and into the 1st class dining room. Molly was already sitting at our private table.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm well Molly, how about you?"

"Just dandy."

"Is your husband dining with us?"

"No, he isn't feeling well. But, I see that your handsome fiancé is." Bruce joined us then. The whole dinner we talked about politics, finance, and how much money Bruce has. The food was mostly French and was delicious.

"Are you ready to go Bells?" Edward asked during dessert.

"Yes. Thank you for everything Bruce, and goodbye Molly."

"Yes of course Ms. Swan," mumbled Bruce.

"Sweet dreams," joked Molly.

Edward and I changed into our pajamas when we got back to the suite, and climbed into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_A few hours later…_

I was dreaming about Edward and my wedding. Edward looking dashing in his tux, and me in my glittering wedding gown. Edward was just about to kiss the bride, when he started to shake me.

"Wake up Bella. Wake up Bella."

"What?"

"Are you up Bella?"asked Edward.

"If you stop shaking me." He stopped.

"We have to get our lifejackets on, and start heading towards the lifeboats."

"Why?"

"The steward said that it's just a drill, but you can't be too carefully. Hurry." Edward threw me my lifejacket, and I got mine on.

"Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand, and we started to head up towards the lifeboats. People were running all around the hallway, and some were screaming. The ship creaked and moaned, and started to lurch up. The hallway was now slanted a bit. Edward started talking to a steward, and started to lead me towards the lifeboats faster.

"Edward," I yelled, "what's going on?"

"Titanic hit an iceberg."

"What?"

"Titanic is sinking."


	14. Escape?

**Hey everyone! I know you must all hate me for not updating for like 2 weeks, but I've been at my grandma and grandpa's house. They just let me start to there computer, because it had a virus. I'm really sorry! Oh, and sorry if I spell words wrong, their computer doesn't have spell check, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! REVIEW!!!**

**Fanpire0345**

_**Escape?**_

Bella Pov 

"Bella, Bella, wake up," someone whispered as they shook me.

"What?" I replied. I opened my eyes and saw Edward there.

"Come on Bella, we need to get out of here. Now." Edward pulled me up, and we started to run out the door. The guards were knocked out cold, sprawled out on the ground.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Rose used to date one of James' members. She told us." Edward led me up the stairs towards the front door. We were almost there, and Edward twisted the knob. James was all of a sudden, standing there.

"Goodbye Edward," James smiled. He pulled out a pistol, and shot Edward in the heart. Edward looked shocked, and fell to the ground, dead.

"Edward?" I cried.

"Now no one can save you, James laughed. I fell to my knees, and began to cry, James pointing his gun at me.

"Bella," someone pounded at the door, "wake up." I leapt out o my bed. It as just a dream, Edward wasn't really dead. The knob twisted, anda blonde guard came in with a tray.

"Breakfast time," he said, putting the tray on the small table.

"Thanks," I whispered. He nodded and locked the door behind him. My breakfast was coffee, a slice of bread, and oatmeal. I sighed and started eating. Edward will come for me.

Jacob Pov

", " Emily said, "there's a phone call for you." I picked up the phone on my desk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said.

"Edward, what do you want?"

"Bella was kidnapped."

"And you think I did it?"

"No, I know who did it."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I need your help." He needs my help, he must be desperate.

"So, you need my help. And why should I help you?"

"Because it's about Bella. You certainly owe her one after what you did."

"True. Who took her?"

"James."

"How did he manage to pull that one off?"

"I'm not sure, but we need all the help we can get, and you would be an assest."

"Okay, I'm in."

Edward Pov

"Okay, thank you Jacob." I said, as I hung up the phone.

"Well?" asked Alice. The whole Jacob thing was her idea.

"He said yes. He's gonna meet us outside of town."

"See I told you," Alice stated.

"You just love being right," I smirked.

"It's a gift."

"So now it's two gangs against one, we'll win now," Emmett said.

"Let's not get to cocky," Carlisle replied, "remember t's James' home turf."

"Well let's go get Bella!" Alice yelled. We all started to head for the car to get Bella.

Bella Pov

Do you know how much fun sitting on a hard bed in a small room looking at a white, concrete wall is on a scale from one to ten? It's a -5. Now I know why people want to escape from jail. The only person who talks to me is the blonde guard who gives me my meals. It was already past dinner time, and James' guards were all drinking and playing poker. Now would be the perfect rime for Edward to save me.

"Oh Bella," hiccuped what sounded like a very drunk James. Uh Oh.

"Bella!" he called again. He was definatly a little drunk. James unlocked the door and came into the cramped room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," he replied. James started walking over towards the bed where I was sitting.

"Don't come any closer," I warned.

"Don't be like that sugar." He sat on the bed next to me, and grabbed me tightly.

"Stop James!"

"Shh." James started kissing me, and pushed me on the bed with him on top of me. Then he started to rub my back with his hands.

Edward Pov

We met Jacob right outside of town.

"Edward, I askeed the toll booth officers if they saw Bella last night, and one said he saw her crying in the back of two guy's car," Jacob said.

"Okay. Rose, do you know how to goe to the hideout from here?"

"Yes, there should be a small road up a couple miles which will lead to a farm house," Rose explained. Jasper, who was driving, hit the gas pedal, and we sped towards the farmhouse.

Bella Pov

"James get off of me, I don't like you."

"I'll make you eat those words," he replied. He started to take my dress off, unzipping it slowly. I started to rock on the bed, and James fell to the ground with me on top of him. He looked at me surprised, and I made a fist and punched him in the jaw. James started bleeding, and pushed me off of him.

"You witch! I'm gonna kill you!" James grabbed my hair and started painfully pulling me up the stairs towards the front door.

"Laurent!" James yelled, "Shotgun!" Laurent followed behind us carrying a massive shotgun, smiling at me. James opened the front door, and threw me onto the front lawn.

"Shoot me!" I yelled standing up.

"Although it is tempting, no," James smirked, "I wnat to have some fun with you." He started to walk over towards me and kicked me to the ground. I Ehit his head. Laurent was out cold.

"Shh Bella, I'm getting you out of here."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Edward needed some help." Jacob lifted me up, and started to carry me towards the car.

"I can walk," I grumbled. Jacob put me down. Emmett had tied Laurent to a tree, and Edward was still fighting James.

"So did he do anything to you?" asked Jacob.

"Besides hitting me, nothing."

"That's good." I gave him a look. Jacob and I were almost to the car when Emmett yelled "Bella watch out!" I turned to see James standing there with the shotgun, pointing it at me.

"Bye Bells. No hard feelings." I closed my eyes as James pulled the trigger and fired at me.

**Not another cliffhanger! The more reviews the faster I will update! And, I had the idea to do a Harper's Island themed fanfic. Tell me if it's a good idea or not. (And the killing order will be different than the show for the addicted Harper's Island fans.) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Θάνατος

_Θάνατος_

Hey guys, I updated sooner than I thought. Is anyone else experiencing the "can't read reviews". It's really ticking me off, because I can't see what you guys think. Review and remember my poll!

_**Bye Bells. No hard feelings." I closed my eyes as James pulled the trigger and fired at me. **_

"**Bella!" I heard Edward yell as James fire the gun. I felt two things hit me simultaneously, Jacob and the shrapnel. Then, my world went black.**

**Edward POV**

**Jacob hit Bella as the bullets pierced them both, and they both hit the ground.**

"**Bella," I yelled running up to her, " honey are you okay?" I checked her pulse, she was still alive, thankfully. A small red dot appeared on her dress by her stomach.**

"**Carlisle, she needs a doctor, the bullet may of hit her stomach."**

"**Jacob needs one too," Emmett added, " he took most of the damage."**

"**I'll go get them," Carlisle said. Then, he jumped in a car and drove back towards Chicago.**

"**Hold on Bella, you'll be safe soon." I grabbed her hand and waited for Carlisle to come with the police and an ambulance. Ten minutes later, you could hear the sirens, and see the lights. The police ran out of the cars and put handcuffs on Laurent and James, and went to inspect the house. The doctors ran over to Bella and Jacob.**

"**Sir, is this your wife?" one of the paramedics asked.**

"**Yes, and a family friend."**

"**How long have they been unconscious?"**

"**A little more than 10 minutes?" The paramedics put Jacob and Bella on stretchers and loaded them in the ambulance.**

"**Can I ride with her?"**

"**No sir, no room." The paramedic closed the door, and headed towards the hospital.**

_**A while later at the hospital…**_

"**Are you Mr. Edward Cullen?" a surgeon asked me in the waiting room.**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**Your wife, Isabella, is now stable put we had to do minor surgery because the bullet pierced her stomach. She is on liquid foods for a couple days, but other than that she's fine."**

"**That's wonderful! Thank you."**

"**But, your friend, Mr. Jacob Black, is scheduled for surgery tonight. He has a punctured lung, a kidney that must be removed, and has a hole in his right atrium. It's unlikely he will survive through the week."**

"**Oh my gosh," Alice gasped as the surgeon walked toward the operating room.**

"**We need to call Leah and tell her the situation," Carlisle added.**

"**She won't be able to handle it," I replied, "now I'm going to see Bella."**

**Bella POV**

**I woke up to a bright light, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed.**

"**Edward?" I whispered.**

"**I'm here sweetie," he answered holding my hand.**

"**You found me."**

"**Yes, but you were shot."**

"**Is Jacob okay?"**

"**He's in surgery, and is in critical condition."**

"**Because of me? He's gonna die because of me?"**

"**No," he calmed me, "he chose to go, and he chose to protect you."**

"**Does Leah know yet?" I changed the topic.**

"**Ya, she's on her way. I'm just glad you're okay."**

"**Excuse me, I'm the one who operated on Mrs. Cullen."**

"**Hello Doctor," Edward said.**

"**How are you doing Isabella?"**

"**Fine, just a little groggy and my stomach hurts."**

"**You'll be fine, but I'll prescribe you some aspirin for the pain."**

"**Thanks, now I want to do some blood work to make sure you don't have any complications." He grabbed a syringe, a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls, and a rubber band out of a drawer. I squeezed Edward's hand harder, and he smiled knowingly at me.**

"**Here we go, a little poke, and we're done." He put the cotton ball on the little hole, and put a piece of tape on it. **

"**Thank you doctor," Edward said while took my blood sample down the hall.**

"**So, am I supposed to sit here all night bored to tears?" I asked Edward.**

"**Well, I guess we could go down the hall if you're up to it."**

"**And, go get something to eat too." Feeding a person used to 5 course meals bread and water was not a very good idea.**

"**Okay, but only liquids." I frowned at him.**

"**Doctor's orders," he added.**

"**Fine," I pouted as Edward helped me out of bed.**

"**What's the damage?" I asked while we went out the doorway.**

"**You needed surgery on your stomach. You probably have 10 stitches across your stomach."**

"**Ouch."**

"**You're lucky that was the only damage." We turned the corner of the hallway, and someone slapped me across my face as hard as they could.**

"**How could you!" Leah yelled, "you killed my husband."**

"**What?" I replied caressing my stinging cheek.**

"**Jacob died of heart failure during surgery, and he died for you!" Leah started to lunge at me again, but Edward grabbed her.**

"**Jacob died?" I stuttered.**

"**Yes. I'm a widow now," she yelled struggling against Edward. I stared blankly at her for a few minutes.**

"**Well?" she said breaking the silence.**

"**I'm so sorry." I whispered. I fell to my knees and started to sob. Jake died because of me, he has a widow because of me. If he hadn't protected me, he would still be alive.**

**Edward POV**

"**Bella, are you okay? Bella!" She was on the floor sighing to herself that it was her fault.**

"**What's the matter with her?" asked Leah.**

"**I think she's in shock over you telling her about Jacob's death. I need a doctor!"**

"**What happened to her?" asked a concerned nurse.**

"**She learned about a close friends death, and I think she went into shock."**

"**Okay, Dr. Foreman! Your patient went into shock!" A few doctors, including Dr. Foreman picked up Bella and ran her back into her room.**

"**Will she be okay?" I asked the nurse.**

"**I think she will be. I can't believe her friend just died."**

"**He died because of her," Leah replied.**

"**Well, I'm sorry for your lose. Bye."**

"**Leah, you can't keep blaming my wife. Jacob chose to throw himself at the bullets, Bella didn't make him."**

"**You're so lucky she didn't die," she whispered, and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.**

"**Mr. Cullen, she's asking for you," Dr. Foreman said. I walked into the room, and she was awake.**

"**Edward, I'm sorry I made a scene."**

"**It's fine honey. Just don't scare me like that ever again."**

"**When can I go home Doctor?"**

"**Probably tomorrow if you don't have any complications. See you in the morning."**

"**Thanks, and have a good night." I replied**

"**Edward the doctor told me my blood test results, and there's something I need to tell you."**


	16. In the End is My Beginning

"_**In the End is my Beginning"**_

**Amazing newz in the world of Jamie: I'm starting driver's ed next Monday!!! Imagine me on the road, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you all had a safe and turkey filled Thanksgiving. Gobble, Gobble!**

"_Edward the doctor told me my blood test results, and there's something I need to tell you."_

EPOV

"Is it serious?" I questioned, grabbing her hand. Bella had been through enough trauma.

"No, well- I guess it depends on how you feel," she replied.

"I don't understand." It depends on how I feel?

"Edward…"

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you okay?" Alice yelled.

"She's fine," I smiled, try to not get mad.

"Geez, what's got you in a twit?"

"Bella was just about to tell me something important."

"Sorry. Bella what's the news?"

"Well as I was saying," Bella started, "I'm-pregnant."

"What?" I stammered."Bella! That's wonderful!" Alice squealed, hugging Bella.

"Still hurt Alice." Bella yelped.

"Sorry." Alice said letting go.

"Edward?"

"That's amazing honey. Is the baby okay?" I replied.

"The doctor said I would have to check in a lot because of my injuries. But the baby seems to be doing fine."

BPOV

Edward really looked pleased about me being pregnant. I didn't know if that would be too much of a shock after everything that happened today. Alice was beyond overly excited. She started making plans on the new nursery, designer baby clothes, etc. As I got swept into the new baby trance, a knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Excuse me, but you have to leave. Visiting hours are over," said a rule book nurse.

"Okay, we were just leaving," Edward smiled at her. The nurse left and Edward rolled his eyes, making me giggle.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella. Try to get some rest sweetheart." Edward kissed my forehead, Alice waved goodbye, and they left to go home. Ugh, I wish I could go home, stupid James. I rolled on my side on the unfamiliar mattress and tried to get some much needed sleep. My eyes fluttered closed, and I started to dream.

_I woke up in the woods which seemed alone and desolate._

"_Bella, help me!" Jake yelled._

"_Jake? Where are you?"_

"_Hurry!"_

_I started to run towards Jake's voice going deeper into the woods. The light continued to fade until I saw Jake was standing there with his back turned to me._

"_Jake what's wrong?"_

"_You killed me Bells. Why would you do that?" he replied turning around. He looked dead. Pasty, dark circles under his eyes, not the same warmth he had in life. _

"_I didn't kill you, James did."_

"_It's all your fault. I'll never forgive you." _

My screams finally woke me up.

LPOV (Leah)

The house seemed empty without Jacob. We never had a real 'true love' connection, but he was such a good person. He went to work, supported us, and cared about those close to him. I made him leave Bella, told his father things Bella did. Well, things I made up, He turned Jacob against Bella, and the only other person to marry was me. The plan worked, but Jacob still had feelings for Bella. He even died for her. She had to pay. Everyone thought she was so sweet and innocent, but I knew she was truly a monster.

BPOV

"Bella are you okay?" Dr. Foreman said running into the room.

"Just a nightmare."

"I could hear you screaming from my office."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. I'll be fine when I get some more sleep."

"Okay, well call me if you need me."

"Thanks." The dream felt so real, Jake standing there. I wondered if what he said was true, me killing him. Edward said it wasn't my fault, but maybe he was just trying to make me feel better."Ugh!" I moaned. Life can be so complicated.

_The next morning…_

EPOV

"Hey hon, I'm here to pick you up," I smiled.

"Thank god!"

"A horrible night alone in the hospital."

"It was so boring, and I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Jacob.""What he say?"

"It's my fault." She looked on the verge of tears. I lifted her from the hospital bed.

"It's not your fault. Cheer up, you're going home!"

"True. Bring me anything for breakfast?"

"We're going out with the family. Now, get dressed." I handed her some of her clothes, and she put it on slow because of her wounds. She fussed with her hair, then walked towards me.

"How do I look?" she smiled.

"Beautiful," I replied kissing her lightly.

"Well, shall we?" Bella replied linking her hand with mine.

"Let's go." We walked down the stairs to the lobby where everyone was waiting for us. They were all, emphasis on all, holding a bouquet of about three dozen flowers. That makes about eighteen dozen flowers.

"Bella that goodness you're alright," Esme said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks Esme, their beautiful." Esme had given Bella Calla Lilies. One by one, the family told Bella they're glad she's okay and handed me the bushels of flowers.

"Everyone ready for breakfast?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, everyone met at my house," Carlisle replied. We headed towards our cars and we drove through town to Carlisle's manor. The manor was all brick and was done in the Tudor style. There was gardens, ponds, and scenic routes all over the many acres surrounding the manor. It was totally Carlisle. I pulled into the winding driveway, and parked behind Jasper.

"I always feel better when I come here," Bella said to me as I opened her door.

"I know, I can't believe we're still in Chicago."

BPOV

"What's for breakfast?" Rosalie asked as we all sat at the massive dining table.

"Well, we're having omelets, croissants, and other little goodies I made," Esme explained.

It all sounded so good, but lucky me I could only have liquid food!

"Edward, do I really have to have just liquid food?"

"Well, I guess you could have some solids, but don't over do it." I rolled my eyes and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

_Eight months later…_

"Here's the paper Mrs. Cullen," Angela said walking into the master bedroom.

"Thanks," I replied as she handed the large, Sunday issue to me. I already knew what I wanted see, but something else caught my eye the next page over.

The first article read…

_Chicago has a new newborn in town. Jacob Anthony Cullen was born April 15__th__ to Edward and Bella Cullen. This is there first child, and Carlisle Cullen's, a highly respected doctor, first grandchild. Mother and baby both did fine, and Chicago congratulates the lucky family! _

The second one read…

_Jacob Black passed on July 18__th__ after having cardiac arrest during surgery. He has left behind his father, Billy Black, his wife, Leah Black, and his new godchild, Jacob Cullen._

**Well, that's my fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll start writing my new fanfic soon! Please review what you thought, and email me suggestions for my Civil War fanfic at: **** Thanks!!!**


End file.
